A very wide range of different embodiments of drawer wall elements are known in the field of furniture making. Here, a drawer wall element made of metal is used particularly for furniture for which an increased load-bearing capability is anticipated. Here, the wall element can be brought into a comparatively robust form for example from a metal sheet by punching and bending. In comparison to the processing of other materials, a metal drawer wall element can be produced with relatively high precision.